chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
FA00100
//April 15// ピピピピッ *bebebebeep* *bebebebeep* ピピ ピピッ *bebebebeep* *bebebebeep* ば しっ *smack* 手探 りで目覚ましを止める。 I grope for my alarm clock and turn it off. 朝だ。 It's morning. いつもと同じ朝、いつも通りの部屋。 A morning same as always, and my room is the same as always... 【孝平】「……夢じゃないよな」 Kouhei: ... that wasn't all just a dream, right? 気分だけがいつもと違う。 The only thing that isn't the same as always... is me. 子供の頃に冒険の物語を読んだ時と、同じ気分だ。 It's just like the adventure stories I read when I was a kid. 今までの日常とはまったくかけ離れた、非現実的な世界に迷い込んだような。 It's as though I've been seperated from the normal world, cast into an unrealistic author's setting. 胸の高鳴りを 感じながら、制服に袖を通した。 While feeling more than a little nervous, I slowly put on my uniform. 副会長と会長は吸血鬼だ。 The President and Vice President of the Student Council are vampires. そして俺は、彼らと同じ生徒会役員になった。 And I've joined that same student council. これから二人とどんな風に接していけばいいんだろう。 From now on my fate is intertwined with theirs. とりあえず意識しないで平然としてたほうが―u8213 I'm not really sure what to think about that... 【瑛里華】「おはよっ」 Erika: Morning! 【孝平】「ぬおっ！」 Kouhei: Woah! 【瑛里華】「何よその反応は」 Erika: What's with that reaction? じと目を俺に向けた。 She looks at me with a disgruntled frown. 【孝平】「いきなり現れたら誰だってびっくりするだろ」 Kouhei: Suddenly appearing in front of someone is enough to make anyone surprised. 【瑛里華】「普通に挨拶しただけじゃない」 Erika: I only gave you a perfectly normal greeting! 【瑛里華】「朝だからって、ぼーっとしてたらダメよ」 Erika: It's a fresh new day now, so don't be spacing out now. 【瑛里華】「ほら、背筋伸ばす！」 Erika: Look, straighten out your posture. ぽんっ、と背中を叩かれる。 She claps me on the back. 【瑛里華】「胸を張りなさい、ここでは私たち が主役なんだから」 Erika: &&& (go back and use old wording) 昨日、背中を叩かれた時のことを思い出した。 I remember why she claped me on the back yesterday. 背筋を伸ばす。 I stand up straight. 【孝平】「これでいいか」 Kouhei: Is this good? 【瑛里華】「もっと」 Erika: More! さらに背筋を伸ばし I stand with ramrod straight posture. 【孝平】「ど、どうだ」 Kouhei: H- how about this? 【瑛里華】「もっとピンと」 Erika: More upright! 牛のマネをする蛙の話を思い出した。 I'm standing so straight its painful. 最後は、蛙が腹を膨らませ過ぎて爆発するんだっけ。 I literally can't stand any straighter than this. 【孝平】「ど、どうだ」 Kouhei: H- how is it? 【瑛里華】「もう一声」 Erika: Almost there. 【孝平】「これ以上やると、爆発するっ」 Kouhei: If I do this any more, I'm liable to break. 【瑛里華】「どんな構造してんのよ」 Erika: What kind of weak spine is that? 【瑛里華】「それじゃ、顔でフォローね」 Erika: Now complete the look with your face. 【孝平】「顔？」 Kouhei: Face? 【瑛里華】「さわやかに微笑んでみて」 Erika: Try a noble smile. 【孝平】「いきな り言われても」 Kouhei: Even if you say that... 【瑛里華】「簡単でしょ」 Erika: It's easy. 【瑛里華】「ほら」 Erika: See? 俺を見て、にっこりと微笑んだ。 Looking straight at me, she gives me her best smile. そのまぶしい笑顔をマネしてみる。 I could go crazy over that smile. 【孝 平】「こうか？」 Kouhei: Like this? 【瑛里 華】「うん、そのほうが魅力的よ」 Erika: That's pretty charming. 急に褒められても、反応に困る。 I'm not sure what to make of the sudden praise. 【瑛里華】「どうしたの？」 Erika: What's wrong? 【孝平】「いや、別に」 Kouhei: It's nothing. 副会長が俺の顔を覗きこんでいる。 She glances at my face. 昨日、記憶を消そう とした時とは正反対の、明るい表情だ。 Yesterday, when she was about to erase my memories, she had the polar opposite expression to this cheerful brightness on her face now. 【孝平】「ああ、そうだ」 Kouhei: Ah, that's right. 【瑛里華】「何？」 Erika: What is it? 【孝平】「昨日は歓迎会までしてくれてあり がとな」 Thank you for everything yesterday. 【瑛里華】「いえいえ。大したことができなくて、ごめんなさいね」 Erika: No no, it was nothing. I'm sorry I couldn't have done more for you. 【孝平】「あれだけ騒げば十分だ」 Kouhei: That whole ruckus was quite enough. 食堂で学食の鉄人が作った料理を食べ、余興やゲームをした I don't know what would have happened if I had let her erase my memories. 【瑛里華】「そう思ってくれてるなら、よかっ たわ」 Erika: But I'm glad you made that decision. 春風に踊る髪を押さえながら、答える。 A spring breeze makes her hair dance lightly in the wind as she says that. 【瑛里華】「あ、そうだ」 Erika: Ah, that's right. 【瑛里華】「支倉 くん、放課後ヒマ？」 Erika: Hasekura-kun, do you have some free time after school? 【孝平】「空いてるけど、なんで？」 Kouhei: I'm open, why? 【瑛里華】「聞きたい ことがあるんじゃないかと思って」 Erika: I have a feeling you have some questions you'd like to ask... 【孝平】「聞きたいこと？」 Kouhei: Questions? 副会長が俺の耳元に顔を近づける。 The vice president draws her face in close to mine. 【瑛里華】「吸血鬼のこと」 Erika: About vampires... 少し、声をひそめて言った。 She says in a small voice. 吸血鬼のこと、な んて。 About vampires... 聞きた いに決まっている。 Of course there are things I need to ask. 【孝平】「……教えてくれるのか」 Kouhei: You'll answer them for me? 【瑛 里華】「そういうこと」 Erika: That's what I'm saying. 【瑛里華】「じゃあ、放課後に監督生室に来てね」 Erika: So, after school, come to the Prefect's Hall, okay? 【孝平】「お、おう」 Kouehi: O- okay. 【瑛里華】「待ってるから。また後でね」 Erika: I'll be waiting for you. See you! スカートを翻らせて、駆けていく。 Her skirt flutters as she briskly walks away. 放課後が待ち遠しいような、少しだけ怖いような気分だった。 I'm looking forward to the meeting after school, but I'm also a little scared. 放課後、言われた通り監督生棟に来た。 After school, I arrive to the Prefect's Hall as promised. 小さく深呼吸してから、扉を開ける。 With a deep breath, I open the door. 【孝 平】「失礼します」 Kouhei: Excuse my intrusion. 【伊織】「やあ、待ってたよ」 Iori: Heya. We've been waiting. 【瑛里華】「あら？」 Erika: What's this? 俺の顔を覗きこみ、首をかしげる。 She tilts her head to the side pondering. 【瑛里華】「もしかして、少し緊張してる？」 Erika: Are you... nervous? 【孝平】「微 妙に」 Kouhei: Maybe a little... 【瑛里華】「そんなに大した話じゃないから、気楽にしてて」 Erika: It's not going to be that serious of a conversation, so relax and make yourself at home. 【瑛里華】「どう ぞ」 Erika: Here. 俺のために椅子を引いてくれる。 She pulls out a chair for me. 【孝 平】「東儀先輩と白ちゃんは？」 Kouhei: Where are Tougi-sempai and Shiro-chan? 【瑛里華】「二人は外に出てるわ」 Erika: Those two are out. いないのか。 They're not here, huh. 吸血鬼の話を、白ちゃ んに聞かれたくないのかもな。 I wonder if Shiro-chan isn't supposed to hear about this vampire stuff. 【瑛里華】「ちょっと、お茶淹れてくるわ ね」 Erika: Wait a moment, I'll bring the tea out. 俺に微笑み、隣の部屋へ去っていく。 Giving me a smile, she leaves for the other room. 会長と二人きりになった。 The president and I are alone now. 【伊織】「うちの妹も、緊張しているようだ ね」 Iori: My little sister is a bit nervous too, isn't she. 【孝平】「なんで副会長が？」 Kouhei: Why would she be? 【伊織】「支倉君が固 くなってるからさ」 Iori: Hasekura-kun, you're not looking very relaxed. 【伊織】「瑛里華は、君が吸血鬼のことを怖 がっているんじゃないかと思っているんだ」 Iori: Erika is thinking that you're terrified of her because she's a vampire. 【伊織】「話なんてしたら、ドン引きされるんじゃないかと心配している」 Iori: She's anxious that even after you hear us out, you'll draw away from her. 【孝平】「ドン引きなんてしませんよ」 Kouhei: I won't draw away. 【伊織】「吸血鬼 の話をする Iori: But you're nervous even just to hear the explanation about our being vampires? 【孝平】 「別に、それが理由じゃありませんよ」 Kouhei: One's not really related to the other... 確信もないの に否定した。 He doesn't seem to believe me. 副会長に変な心配をされたくないし。 I don't want to make the vice president worry though. 【孝平】「一般生徒がここに来れば、誰でも緊張すると思います」 Kouhei: For a normal student to be involved in something like this, I think anyone would be under at least a little mental stress. 【伊織】「なるほどね」 Iori: I suppose. 【孝平】「こういう歴史ある部屋って、独特の 空気なんで」 Kouhei: This room has a very historic ambience, a very unique atmosphere. 【伊織】「たしかに慣れないと重苦しく感じる かもね」 Iori: It certainly does have a heavy presence that takes time to get used to, doesn't it. 【伊 織】「いっそ壁紙を、猫柄にでも変えてみようか」 Iori: Perhaps we should change the wallpaper to something with a kitty pattern on it... 【瑛里華】「そういうこと言わないで」 Erika: Don't say things like that. 【瑛里華】「賛同したくなるから」 Erika: I don't like agreeing with you. 【孝平】「そこは強く否定したほうがいいだろ」 Kouhei: I think at least for that suggestion, a strong denial is in order. 【瑛里華】「女の子はね、かわいい物に弱いの よ」 Erika: But I am a girl after all, I have a weak spot for cute things. いたずらっぽく笑って、俺の目の前に紅茶を置 いた。 With a lopsided smile, she sets the tea down in front of me. 【孝平】「ありがと」 Kouhei: Thank you very much. 【伊織】 「じゃ、支倉君の瞳に乾杯」 Iori: Well then, let us drink to Hasekura-kun's tastes. 微笑んでワイングラスに唇をつける。 With a big smile, he brings a wine glass to his lips. 濃厚な赤が、その中で踊っていた。 A thick red liquid swirls around inside his glass. 吸血鬼が飲む、赤い液体。 A vampire... drinking a red liquid. 【孝平】「なんですか、それ」 Kouhei: What... is that? 【伊織】「なんだと 思う？」 Iori: What do you think? 会 長の目を見て、答える。 The president looks at me with a grin. 【孝平】「血、ですね」 Kouhei: Blood, I suppose. 【伊織】「アセロラドリンク果肉入り」 Iori: It's acerola berry juice, with pulp. 全力でテーブルに額を打ちつけた。 My forehead hits the table with decent force. 【孝平】「まぎらわしい物飲むなっ！」 Kouhei: Don't create such ambigious situations! 【伊織】「うそうそ血」 Iori: I'm lying, its blood. 【孝平】「あっさり言うなっ！」 Kouhei: Don't admit it so quickly either! 【伊織】「だって、吸血鬼の話を聞きたいんだろう？」 Iori: But, you're going to be asking about vampire matters, right? 【孝平】「それは、まあ」 Kouhei: Well, yeah. 【伊織】「血を飲んでるとこ見たいかなと 思ってサービスしてみた」 Iori: If one of those things you were going to ask was about wanting to see me drink blood, I've done you a service already. 【瑛里華】「サービスになってないから」 Erika: You haven't done a 'service' for anyone. 【瑛里華】「じゃあ、そろそろ始めましょうか」 Erika: Well then, I guess we should begin. 【伊織】「なんでも聞くといい」 Iori: Feel free to ask anything. 【孝平】「本当にいいんですか？」 Kouhei: Really? 【瑛里華】「支倉くんに知ってもらうのは悪 いことじゃないから」 Erika: If it helps you understand the situation, we're happy to explain anything. 【孝平】 「じゃあ、聞くけど」 Kouhei: Um... okay then, I'll ask, but... 鼓動が早くなる。 This is interesting. 吸血鬼の真実を吸血鬼から聞ける人は、そうい ないはずだ。 Not too many people get to ask about the truth behind vampires... from vampires. 【孝平】「吸血鬼って、いったいどんな存在 なんだ？」 Kouhei: What is it like to be a vampire? 【瑛里華】「ずいぶん曖昧な質問ね」 Erika: That's a pretty vague question. 【孝平】「聞きたいことが多すぎるんだ」 Kouhei: There's just too many things I'd like to ask. 【瑛里華】「それならまず、私が吸血鬼について話すから、気になることがあったら質問してね」 Erika: Well then, why don't I explain about vampires in general, then you can ask about anything that's bother you. 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: Sounds good. 【瑛里華】「まず、吸血鬼は身体能力が高い わ」 Erika: Firstly, a vampire has extremely powerful physical features. 【伊織】「そして瑛里華はＣカップ」 Iori: Yet Erika is merely a C-cup. 【瑛 里華】「関係ないでしょーっ！」 Erika: That's none of your business! どごんっ！ *bam* 【伊 織】「ぐふぅ」 Iori: Guh! 会長が壁まで吹っ飛ん だ。 The president flies through the air all the way over to the other side of the room, impacting against the wall. 【伊織】「このように人くらいなら吹っ飛ばせるし、吹っ飛ばされて Iori: As you can see, we can both throw and be thrown much harder than a normal person. 【瑛里華】「なに平然と説明してんのよ」 Erika: What's with that calm explanation after saying something like that? 【伊織】「実演有りのほうが、支倉君だって嬉 しいだろうと思って」 Iori: What's the problem? It's nothing he hasn't already seen first hand. 【孝平】「いや、まあ、はあ」 Kouhei: Um... well... ahh... 【瑛 里華】「支倉くんも、なに赤くなってるのよ。今のは全部忘れて。忘れなさい」 Erika: Hasekura-kun, why are you blushing? Forget that ever happened, just forget about it. 【孝平】「あ、ああ」 Kouhei: Ah... sure... 【瑛里華】「次いくわよ、次」 Erika: Continuing on... 頬を染めたまま、人 差し指をぴっと立て説明を続ける。 Blushing, she raises her index finger as she continues her explanation. 【瑛里華】「体はある程度丈夫だし、怪我をした時の回復も早いの」 Erika: Our bodies are durable to a much greater extent than that of a normal human, and we can recover from wounds very quickly. 【瑛里華】「大怪我はしたことがないからよくわからないけど、小さな怪我なら一分位で完治する わ」 Erika: I can't tell you about grevious injuries because I've never had one personally, but for a smaller wound, a single minute is enough to heal it. 【孝平】「便利だな」 Kouhei: That sounds pretty nice. 【瑛 里華】「まあね。病気もないし、寿命もないし」 Erika: It's not bad. We can't get sick, and we don't age... 【孝 平】「寿命がない？」 Kouhei: You don't age? 【瑛 里華】「寿命では死なないってこと。不死なわけじゃないわ」 Erika: Meaning we're immortal. We're not invulnerable however. 【孝平】「実は紀元前生まれだったりとか？」 Kouhei: So you were born back in the BC era? 【瑛里華】「失礼ね、私は支倉くんと同じ歳よ」 Erika: How rude, I'm the same age as you. 【伊織】「俺は人間だったら長寿新記録を樹立してるかもね」 Iori: If I was human, I would set a new longevity record. 【孝平】「そう、なんですか」 Kouhei: I... see. 副会長が何も言わないから、本当のことなんだ ろう。 The vice president doesn't say anything, so I suppose that's true. 【瑛里華】「ここまでで、何か質問は？」 Erika: Up to this point, do you have any questions? 【孝平】「なんか特別な能力ってあるのか？」 Kouhei: Do you have any other special abilities? 【瑛里華】「記憶を消せるだけよ」 Erika: Just erasing memories. 一瞬だけ、 表情が曇ったような気がした。 For a moment, her cheer seems to dim. 【瑛里華】「他には？」 Erika: Anything else? 【孝平】「あのさ、飯は毎日食べてるよな」 Kouhei: Do you have to eat every day? 【孝平】「なのに血も吸わないといけないのか？」 Kouhei: Can you eat anything else besides blood? 【瑛里華】「それは『生きるための栄養を両方で取る必要があるのか』ってこと？」 Erika: You mean "Is blood something that we need to drink in order to live"? 【孝平】「わかりやすく言えば、そうだ」 Kouhei: To put it simply, yes. 【瑛 里華】「なら、答えはノーね」 Erika: Then, I'll just say 'no'. 【瑛里華】「普通の食事をしなくても、血を飲めば生きていけるわ」 Erika: It's a part of our normal diet... but we would survive without drinking it. 【孝平】「それなら、なんでわざわざ食べるん だ？」 Kouhei: Then, why do you drink it? 【伊織】「吸血鬼だって味はわかるし、食べる喜びも知っているからね」 Iori: Because the taste of blood is an incredible pleasure to vampires. 【伊織】「それにまったく食べなければ、周り に変だと思われるだろ？」 Iori: And besides, if we didn't drink it, don't you think that would be strange? 【孝平】「な るほど」 Kouhei: I see. 【孝平】「食事は楽し みとカモフラージュで、血を吸うのは栄養摂取のためか」 Kouhei: You enjoy feeding on blood, and it serves as a form of nourishment as well. 【瑛里華】「栄養かどうかは、わからないけどね」 Erika: I don't know if we really get nourisment out of it. 【孝平】「え、なんで？」 Kouhei: Eh? Why not? 【瑛里華】「知らないのよ」 Erika: No idea. 【瑛里華】「吸血鬼のことを研究してる人が いないから」 Erika: There aren't exactly people who do research on vampires. 【孝平】「それなら、病院で調べてもらえばい いじゃないか」 Kouhei: Then, why not go get examined down at a hospital? 【瑛里華】「調べられて、異常だとわかって、 それからどうなると思う？」 Erika: If they examine me, and realize I'm abnormal, then what? 【孝平】「新種の病気だと思われて、いろいろ な治療をされる、とか……」 Kouhei: Maybe all this is caused by some new kind of illness, and maybe they could find a way to treat you. 【瑛里華】「あらゆる薬の投与や、放射線当てられるくらいならまだマシね」 Erika: Even with every single drug in a pharmacy plus bombarding me with radiation, it still wouldn't do a thing. 【瑛里華】「人間とはまったく別の生き物だと判断されたら、治療どころじゃ済まないと思うわ」 Erika: And since we are compeltely different creatures from any normal human beings, I don't think I could feel at ease receiving medical treatment anywhere. 【伊織】「その上、俺たちはマスメディアに取 り沙汰されて、引っ張りだこになるだろう」 Iori: In addition, we'd be dragged into the discussions of the mass media if we did that. 【伊織】「未知なる生物としてね」 Iori: As natural for an as-of-yet undiscovered lifeform. 【伊織】「人体実験も見せ物になるのも御免だし、そうなる危険を冒してまで調べようとは思わな いよ」 Iori: Becoming a carnival exhibition or a living test subject, there's a some pretty serious risk of something like that happening, don't you agree? 【孝平】「つまり詳しいことは会長たちも知 らないし、知る方法もない、と」 Kouhei: In other words, you don't know anything more, and finding out anymore is impossible. 【瑛 里華】「そういうこと」 Erika: Pretty much. 【瑛 里華】「わかるのは自分で経験してきたことだけ」 Erika: All I know is from my own personal life experiences. 【瑛里華】「血が吸いたくなる感覚も、最初はそれとわからなかったし」 Erika: In the beginning, I didn't understand not wanting to drink blood. &&& 【孝 平】「どんな気分なんだ？」 Kouhei: What kind of sensation is it? 【瑛里華】「喉が渇いたな、っていう感覚があるでしょ」 Erika: A kind of thirst... I suppose. 【瑛里華】「あれに近いような感じがして、血が欲しくなるの」 Erika: That's the closest I can come to explaining the desire for blood. 【孝平】「血を吸われた人間はどうなるん だ？」 Kouhei: What happens to the people who's blood you drink? 【瑛里華】「少なくとも、吸血鬼に血を吸われ ただけで吸血鬼になることはないわ」 Erika: Just having your blood drank by a vampire isn't enough to turn you into a vampire yourself. 【伊織】「そう。だから瑛里華も気にせずに吸 えばいい」 Iori: That's right. That's why even Erika isn't opposed to drinking blood. 【瑛里華】「今は関係ないでしょ」 Erika: That's not what we're talking about right now. 【伊織】「やれやれ、こいつよりは温かい血のほうがおいしいと思うんだけどな」 Iori: Oh please. I have something more delicious than blood right in front of me. 空になったワイングラスが、テーブルの上に置 かれる。 He sets his glass down on the table with a clink. 【伊織】「今年の赤は、とろりとした芳醇さと深遠な芳香が一体となっているね」 Iori: This year's vintage is mellow, with a very profound fragrance. 【瑛里華】「何言ってんだか」 Erika: What are you even saying? 【孝 平】「それって、本当に血なんですか」 Kouhei: So... that is really blood? 【伊織】「そうだよ」 Iori: That's right. 平然と言う。 He says calmly. 【孝平】「誰の血なんですか？」 Kouhei: Who's blood is it? 【伊織】「知らな い」 Kouhei: No idea. 【孝平】「そんなは ずないでしょう」 Kouhei: There's no way that could be true. 【瑛里華】「本当よ」 Erika: It is true. 【瑛里華】「兄さんが飲んでるのは、輸血用血 液なの」 Erika: What Nii-san is drinking is blood donated for transfusion. 【孝平】「輸血用でもいいのか」 Kouhei: You can drink blood that's been stored like that? 【瑛里華】「ええ。映画みたいにわざわざ人を襲う必要なんてないわ」 Erika: Yes. We don't need to attack human beings like some sort of horror film. 【孝平】「じゃあ、なんで会長は人から血 を？」 Kouhei: Then, why was the President drinking blood from that girl? 【伊織】「気が向けば吸うさ。俺は瑛里華と 違って、別に血は嫌いじゃないし」 Iori: If I feel like it, I'll feed. I'm different from Erika, in that I don't have a distaste for blood. 【瑛里華】「私にはその気持ちはわからないわ ね」 Erika: I hate doing anything like that. 【瑛里華】「だいたいね、人の首から血を吸うなんて今時エレガントじゃないの」 Erika: Besides, feeding off some person's neck isn't exactly elegant. 【瑛里華】「輸血パックで十分よ」 Erika: Blood transfusion packs are good enough for me. 常識でしょ？　みたいな表情で言う。 Her expression says 'don't you agree?' 【孝平】「エレガントじゃないそうですので、会長もやめませんか」 Kouhei: If it's not elegant or whatever, why doesn't the President stop too? 【伊織】「価値観はそれぞれさ」 Iori: We all have our respective beliefs. 【伊織】「それに俺だって、年に数えるほどしか吸わないよ」 Iori: Besides, even for me, I can only feed on people for a few more years. &&& さわやかに肩をすくめた。 He gives a small shrug of his shoulders. 【孝平】「あとは輸血用ですか」 Kouhei: After that is transfusion blood? 【伊織】「ああ」 Iori: Yes. 【瑛里華】「月に数回は補給しないと、どうな るかわからないのよ」 Erika: If we don't drink blood several times a month, we don't know what would happen to us. ど こか悔しそうに言った。 She says with a small amount of dread. 【瑛里華】「他に聞きたいことはある？」 Erika: Anything else you want to ask? 【孝平】「なんか弱点とかあるのか？　にんにくとか十字架とか」 Kouhei: Do you have any weaknesses? Like the Cross or something? 【瑛里華】「映画に出てくる吸血鬼みたいな物 は特にないわ」 Erika: Not like anything that you've seen from vampires in movies. 【伊織】「猫舌」 Iori: A weakness for hot food or drink. 【瑛里華】「……」 Erika: ... 【孝平】「会長もですか？」 Kouhei: The vice president has that? 【瑛里華】「も、って何よ」 Erika: Have what? 【伊織】「まさか。瑛里華だけさ」 Iori: Yes she does. And only her, not all vampires. 個人的な弱点じゃねえか。 I wasn't asking about personal weak points. 【瑛里華】「兄さんはちょっと黙ってて」 Erika: Nii-san, be quiet for a second. 【瑛里華】「しいて言うなら、血を飲まなければいけないことが弱点ね」 Erika: If you think about it, needing to drink blood is a weak point. 【瑛里華】「特に疲れた時は飲みたくなっちゃ うし」 Erika: We get really tired and slow if we don't feed. 【孝平】「それは、例えば普通の運動とかでも？」 Kouhei: You mean more tired than from normal exercise? 【瑛里華】「運動で疲れても、遊んだ後でもね」 Erika: About as much as though we had just been working out or playing around, yeah. 【孝平】「大変そうだな」 Kouhei: Sounds pretty serious. 【瑛里華】 「どうしようもないことよ」 Erika: Nothing to be done about it. 【孝平】「どうしても血じゃないと、ダメなのか」 Kouhei: Does it have to be blood? 【瑛 里華】「いろいろ試したけど、血以外はダメね」 Erika: We've tried many other substances, but only blood works. 【伊織】「そういうこと。吸血鬼はね、血を吸わなければ生きられない、か弱い生き物なんだ」 Iori: Exactly. A vampire who can't feed on blood becomes a very fragile being indeed. 【孝平】「か弱いようには見えませんが」 Kouhei: I don't really see that as 'weak'. むしろパワフルだ。 They'd still be pretty powerful. 【伊織】「弱いよ」 Iori: It is weak. 【伊織】「個体数は少なく、餌は天敵ときて る」 Iori: Our numbers are few, and our natural enemies would come for us. 【孝平】「人間が天敵ですか」 Kouhei: Human beings are your natural enemies? 【伊織】「そうだよ。たしかに身体能力は高いけど、１００人に囲まれたら捕まるだろうし」 Iori: That's right. Certainly my physical abilities are extremely high, but yet if one hundred humans surrounded me in a circle, I could be brought down. 【伊織】「さっきの病院の話もそうだけど、 バレた時の人間の対応だけは、映画や伝説と似ているんじゃないかな」 Iori: Its' the same as the talk we were having about the hospital before, If we were discovered, it would be no different than the way that the movies and folk stories always end. 【伊織】「寿命で死ななくても、不死身じゃ ないしね」 Iori: We're immortal, but we are not invulnerable. 【瑛里華】「まだ、何か知りたいことはあ る？」 Erika: Is there some more things you want to know about? どうだろうか。 Hrmm... けっこういろいろな事を聞いた気がする。 I feel like we've talked about a lot of various things. 【孝平】「すぐには思いつかないな」 Kouhei: Nothing that comes immediately to mind. 【瑛里華】「また気になることがあったら聞いてね」 Erika: If you think of anything else, feel free to ask. 【瑛里華】「お互いのこと、ちゃんと知ってないと気持ち悪いでしょ」 Erika: We both have to understand each other thoroughly, otherwise things won't feel right. 【孝平】「わかった。また白ちゃんがいない 時にでも聞くよ」 Kouhei: Got it. I'll ask anything I think of next time Shiro-chan isn't around. 【瑛里華】「白？　なんで？」 Erika: Shiro? Why? あれ？ What? 【孝平】「え、もしかして白ちゃんも知ってる のか？」 Kouhei: Eh? Are you saying Shio-chan knows everything? 吸血鬼のこと。 This vampire stuff. 【瑛里華】「知ってるわよ。東儀家の人間だ し」 Erika: She knows, because she's in the Tougi family. 【孝平】「東儀家の人はみんな知ってるってこと？」 Kouhei: Are you saying that everyone in the Tougi family knows? 【瑛里華】「そうね。長いつきあいだし」 Erika: That's right. For quite some time now. 【伊織】「支倉君とも、仲よくやっていきたいと思ってるんだけど」 Iori: But we'd like to also become good friends with you, Hasekura-kun. 【伊織】「どうかな？」 Iori: What do you think? 会長は、いつも通 り余裕のある表情をしている。 The president looks at me with his normal full smile. その隣で、副会長が俺を見ていた。 As for the vice president next to him, she is merely looking at me nervously. 俺は、吸血鬼の話を聞いて怖いとは思わなかっ た。 Now that I've heard all this about vampires, they don't seem quite as scary. 血を飲まなければいけないことを別にすれ ば、それほど人と変わらない存在。 They're just basically people who need to drink blood to continue their existance, but aren't different in any other way. 【孝平】 「もちろん俺は構いませんよ、というか、よろしくお願いします」 Kouhei: Of course I don't mind, or rather, I'm glad to hear it. 【伊織】「それはよかった」 Iori: Well thank goodness for that. 満面の笑みを見せる。 He looks at me with his full smile. 【瑛 里華】「こちらこそ、よろしくね」 Erika: It makes us happy to hear you say that you're happy. どこか、ほっとしたように言った。 She sounds pretty releived. 【伊織】 「さてと」 Iori: Well then. 会長が立 ち上がる。 The president stands up. 【伊織】「もういい時間だし、今日はそろそろ出ようか」 Iori: This is a pretty good place to stop, so that's it for today. いつのまにか、窓から差し込む光がオレンジ色 に変わっていた。 Without me noticing it, the light pouring in through the window had changed to a deepening orange. 【伊織】「夕暮れに染まった帰り道、というのは心が和まないかい？」 Iori: A walk back home through tree's dyed in the evening's colors, it sets your heart at ease, does it not? 吸血鬼が夕日を眺めながら言った。 Says the vampire gazing at the sunset. 【孝平】「風情がありますね」 Kouhei: It is impressive, isn't it. 【伊織】「こういう道は男女二人で歩くに限る よ」 Iori: It seems like a street with such a beautiful view should be restricted to only a couple walking hand in hand. 【孝平】「そうですか」 Kouhei: You think so? 【伊織】「かわいい女の子が一人で歩いてるの もいいね」 Iori: Well, I suppose a cute girl walking alone would be okay too. 【孝平】「なんでですか」 Kouhei: Why is that? 【伊織】「襲いやすいから」 Iori: They're easy to catch. 【孝平】「誰か 杭をくれ！」 Kouhei: Who would do that!? 【瑛里華】「今度用意しとくわ」 Erika: What are you plotting about this time? 【伊織】「快楽殺人 はほどほどにね」 Iori: Probably a lustful serial killer. 【瑛里華】「正義の鉄槌よ」 Erika: Don't make me break out the Iron Hammer of Justice. 【孝平】「ちなみに、杭も平気なのか？」 Kouhei: Speaking of which, how's the stake out? 【瑛里華】「胸に打たれたら、さすがに死ぬんじゃないかしら」 Erika: I think they're still alive at least. 【瑛里華】「……こんな綺麗な夕暮れの中でする会話じゃないわね」 Erika: ... This really isn't a conversation for such a beautiful evening. 【孝平】「それもそうだ」 Kouhei: That's true. 殺伐としすぎだ。 Society is too savage. 【孝平】「じゃ あ、なんの話にするかな」 Kouhei: Well then, what /should/ we talk about? 【伊織】「俺たちの感想でも」 Iori: How about your impressions of us. 【孝平】「映画や本で知っているのと、まっ たく違いましたね」 Kouhei: Well, you're very different from anything I know out of books and movies. 【瑛里華】「そ うね」 Erika: That's right. 【瑛 里華】「私はそういうステレオタイプな存在じゃなくてよかったって思うけど」 Erika: I'm glad that I don't have that sort of a steryotypical existance. 【孝平】「なんで？」 Kouhei: Why's that? 【瑛里華】「だって、こうして綺麗な景色を見 ながら歩くこともできないでしょ」 Erika: Because, that would mean I couldn't come out and walk in such a beautiful landscape, right? そう言って夕日を背負って微笑む。 She smiles brightly with the evening sun just over her shoulder. 逆光のせいか、その表情がほんの少しだけ寂し げに見えた。 The aforementioned sun giving her an orange halo of an angel. //April 16// 【青砥】「まず沸騰させた水を用意する」 Aoto: First prepare by boiling the water. 【青砥】「そこに火をつけたマグネシウムリボンを入れる」 Aoto: Then you light the magnesium ribbon and put it in the water. そう言えば、会長に聞きそびれたことがあった な。 Actually, I forgot to ask the president earlier. 吸血鬼のことではなく、なぜ生徒会役員に俺を選んだのかということ。 If I'm not a vampire, why was I chosen to be an officer on the student council? 今日行ったら、聞いてみよう。 When go there today, I'll ask. 【青砥】 「すると支倉、どうなると思う」 Aoto: When do you that, what do you think will happen Hasekura? 【孝平】「は」 Kouhei: Yes. とっさに立ちあがる。 I stand up. まずい、聞いてなかった。 Crap, I wasn't listening. 誰か助け てくれ。 Somebody help me please! 【司】 「Ｚｚｚ」 Tsukasa: Zzz. 世界で一番見る必要の ない方向を見てしまった。 I look to the worst possible person for help. 【陽菜】「ん……」 Haruna: Mm... 陽菜の声がした。 That was Haruna's voice. 陽菜が、さりげなくノートをこちらに向ける。 She casually puts a written note on her desk. 「マグネシウムリボンは、沸騰した水の中で燃える？」 "The Magnisum ribbon will burn when it's put in the water?" と書かれていた。 Was written there. 【孝平】「燃えます」 Kouhei: It will burn. 【青砥】「正解だ」 Aoto: Correct. 正解したものの、情けない気分だ。 Even though I answered the question, I feel badly about it. 陽菜に目で礼を言いながら席につく。 I sit back down in my seat while I thank Haruna with my eyes. にっこりと微笑みを返された。 She smiles back at me. 【司】「……お、終わったか」 Tsukasa: Oh, it's over. 眠そうな顔で起き上 がる。 He gets up with a sleepy look on his face. 【孝平】「顔に机の跡がついてるぞ」 Kouhei: You have a mark on your face from sleeping on the desk. 【司】「む」 Tsukasa: Mm? 気だるげに両手で頬をこすった。 He lazily rubs his cheek with his hands. 【孝平】「おでこな」 Kouhei: On your forehead. 【司】「そっちか」 Tsukasa: Over there eh? 【陽菜】「孝平くん」 Haruna: Kouhei-kun. 鞄に教科書を入れ終えた陽菜が、隣から覗き こむ。 Haruna just finished putting her textbook in her bag, and is looking over at me. 【孝平】「ん？」 Kouhei: Hm? 【陽菜】「何かあったの？」 Haruna: Is something wrong? ぎく。 Uh oh. 吸血鬼のことか？ Is is the vampire thing? 【孝平】「なん で？」 Kouhei: Why? 【陽菜】「授業中、 ずっと考え事してたみたいだったから」 Haruna: In class you were thinking about something very hard. ああ、心配してくれてるのか。 Ah, she was worried about me. 【司】「悩み事か」 Tsukasa: Something your worrying about? 【孝平】「いや、別に悩んではいないよ」 Kouhei: No not really. 【陽菜】「そっ か」 Haruna: I see. 【孝平】「そういえ ば、さっきは助かったよ。ありがとう」 Kouhei: By the way, you really helped me there in class. Thanks a lot. 【陽菜】「大したことじゃないよ」 Haruna: It's no big deal. 陽菜が小さく首を振 り、柔らかい髪が揺れた。 Haruna shakes her head a bit, and her soft hair sways peacefully. 【陽菜】「じゃあ私、委員会に行くね」 Haruna: Well then I'm going to the committee. 【孝平】「美化委員会だっけか」 Kouhei: The Beautification Committee huh? 【陽菜】「うん、今日は清掃活動があるか ら」 Haruna: Yeah, there's cleaning today. 【孝平】「そっか。頑張ってな」 Kouhei: I see, work hard then. 【陽菜】「いつもより頑張ってくる」 Haruna: I'll give it 110% today! 体の 前で手を小さく握ってみせる。 She clasps her hands together in front of her small body. 【司】「俺も行くかな」 Tsukasa: I guess I'll be going too then. 【孝平】「バイトか」 Kouhei: Your part time job? 【司】「ああ、密輸も兼ねてな」 Tsukasa: Along with some smuggling, yes. 【孝平】「そうか、うまくやれよ」 Kouhei: I see, good luck. 【司】「おう」 Tsukasa: Yeah. 軽く手を振り、別々に出て行く二人を見送っ た。 I wave lightly, seeing them both off. 俺もさっさと監督生室に向かおう。 I also have to hurry and get to the Prefect's building. 鍵が開いていたので、そのまま中に入る。 Because it's not locked, I go right in. 扉を開けると、会長と副会長がシックなテーブルを囲んで座っていた。 When I open the door, I see that the president and the vice president are already sitting down. 東儀先輩は部屋の端 にあるパソコンに向かっている。 Tougi-sempai is sitting in the corner in front of a computer. 白ちゃんは見あたらないな。 I don't see Shiro-chan around anywhere. ローレル・リングに行ってるのかな。 Did she go to the Laurel Ring? 【孝 平】「どうも」 Kouhei: Excuse me. 【瑛里 華】「いいわね、自然な感じよ」 Erika: Good, that's a nice natural feeling. 組んでいた足を揃えて立ち上がり、俺のほうに歩いてくる。 She uncrosses her legs and walks up to me. 【孝平】「どうだ？」 Kouhei: How was it? 【瑛里華】「６０点」 Erika: 60 points. 【孝平】「低いな」 Kouhei: That's kinda low. 【瑛里華】「明るさが 足りないからよ」 Erika: It's low because you're not energetic enough. 【瑛里華】「この間、言ったのに」 Erika: I said it the other day didn't I? 【孝平】「何を」 Kouhei: What? 副会長は、なぜかにっこりと微笑んだ。 Why is the vice president smiling like that? そして何も言わない。 And she says nothing. 【孝平】「……いきなりどうした？」 Kouhei: What is it all of a sudden? 【瑛里華】「もう。ここよ、ここ」 Erika: Mou. Here, here! 副会長が人差し指で 俺の頬に触れる。 The vice president pokes my cheek with her finger. 【孝平】「ああ、笑顔か」 Kouhei: Ah my smile? 【瑛里華】「そういうこと」 Erika: Exactly. 満足げな笑顔でうなずいた。 She smiles and nods with satisfaction. 【伊織】「支倉君や白ちゃんが入ったおかげで、監督生室が明るくなった気がするね」 Iori: With both Hasekura-kun and Shiro-chan in the Prefect's building, it's a lot nicer isn't it? 【孝平】 「そうなんですか？」 Kouhei: Is that so? 【伊 織】「別に暗かったわけじゃないけど、前は三人だけだったし」 Iori: Not that it was depressing before, but there were only 3 people here. 【伊織】「二人の新戦力を得て、生徒会はよりよい方向に進んでいるよ」 Iori: Now with two new people we can move towards a better student council. 会長が満足そうにうなずく。 The president nods with satisfaction as well. 【孝平】「あの、聞きたいことがあるんですけど」 Kouhei: Um, there is something I want to ask. 【伊織】「吸血鬼のこと？」 Iori: About vampires? 【孝平】「いえ、なんで俺を選んだのかまだ聞 いてなかったんで」 Kouhei: No, I want to know why I was chosen. 【孝平】「生徒会に入ったら話してくれるって言ってましたよね」 Kouhei: You said you'd tell me if I joined, right? 【伊織】「ああ、それか」 Iori: Ah, that. 【瑛里華】「私も聞きたいわね」 Erika: Ah, I wanted to hear that as well. 【伊織】「支倉君の力が必要だったからさ」 Iori: Because we needed Hasekura's powers. 【孝平】「具体的には？」 Kouhei: Specifically? 【伊織】「瑛里華のサポート」 Iori: Support for Erika. 【孝平】「それは 俺じゃなくてもいいんじゃ」 Kouhei: Then even if it wasn't me, just anyone would have been fine? 【伊織】「いや、支倉君が適任だよ」 Iori: No, you are quite suitable. 【伊 織】「サポートって言うのはね、俺と征みたいな関係になるってことだから」 Iori: When I say support, I mean having a supportive relationship like Sei and I. 【孝平】「二人の関係って、どんな？」 Kouhei: What kind of relationship would that be? 【伊織】「一心同体」 Iori: A unity of both spirit and body. 【征一郎】「違う」 Seiichirou: No. 遠くからきっぱりと否定した。 A swift and definite response comes from across the room. 【伊織】「と、このようにすかさずツッコミが飛んでくる関係」 Iori: And the kind of relationship that we can have quick comebacks like this. 【孝平】「なるほど」 Kouhei: I see. 【伊織】「息が合う相手じゃないと、サポート はつとまらないってことさ」 Iori: If we aren't in tune with the other person then we can't support each other. 【孝平】「俺と副 会長は息が合ってると？」 Kouhei: The vice president is in tune with me? 【伊織】「そう見えるよ」 Iori: That is what I believe. 【伊織】「もう裸まで見た間柄だし」 Iori: I mean, you've already seen her naked and everything. 【瑛里華】「なっ！」 Erika: Wha! 風呂場での記憶が蘇ってくる。 I remember the incident in the bathroom. ナイスなプロポーションが脳内のキャンバス に浮かび上がった。 The memory of her nicely proportioned body rise to the surface on my thoughts. 俺の記憶 力、万歳！ Thank you, memory! ……。 ... …………。 ...... がくがくがく *shake shake* 脳内 の旅路から戻ると、肩を掴まれて揺さぶられていた。 I return from my journey down memory lane when somebody shakes my shoulders. 【瑛里華】「支倉くんっ、なんで遠い目してるのよ！」 Erika: Hasekura-kun, why are you spacing out?! 【瑛里華】「思い出したでしょ、今！」 Erika: You were remembering it right now, weren't you? 【孝平】「いや、もう、消えた、忘れたっ」 Kouhei: No, I've already forgotten it, it's disappeared. 【瑛里華】「まったく」 Erika: Honestly... 【瑛里華】「こっちまで思い出しちゃうで しょ」 Erika: I'm remembering it too you know. 真っ赤な顔をしながら、俺から手を離した。 With her face red, she lets go of me. 【瑛里華】「あの時見たことは綺麗さっぱり忘れるの」 Erika: I want you to completely forget anything you saw then! 【伊織】「記憶消去じゃあるまいし、そんな簡単には忘れらないさ」 Iori: Without using memory erasure, that's not the sort of thing you'd forget. 【伊織】「支倉君の心のビデオテープに、しっ かりと録画されてるしね」 Iori: That's been firmly recorded in the videotape of Hasekura's heart, right? 【瑛里華】「そう なの？」 Erika: Is that true? 【孝平】 「いやまあ、あながち的外れでもないというか不本意ながら大正解と言うか」 Kouhei: Well, I can't say he's completely incorrect without coming dangerously close to lying... 【瑛里華】「うー」 Erika: Umm... 【瑛里華】「そんなもの消去よ、消去」 Erika: Then erase the tape, erase it! 【孝平】「爪が折られてるような場合は……」 Kouhei: Some things can't be undone... 【瑛里華】「そんなのテープ張って上書きするの！」 Erika: Then we'll have to overwrite the tape! 【瑛里華】「わかった？」 Erika: Do you understand? 至近距離でじっと見つめられる。 She looks at me with her face inches from mine. ……。 ... 【瑛里華】「……む」 Erika: Mm. 頬を再び赤く染め、視線を逸らした。 Her cheeks turn red again and she looks away. 【孝平】「ど、どうした？」 Kouhei: W- What's wrong? 【瑛里華】「な、なんでもないわ」 Erika: I- It's nothing. 【瑛里華】 「……覚えててもいいけど、口には出さないこと」 Erika: Remembering is fine, just don't say anything. そう言って ちらり、と俺を見る。 She says, composing herself to meet my gaze. まだ頬に朱が残っていた。 Her cheeks are still red. 【孝平】「わ、わかった」 Kouhei: G- got it. 副会長を直視できずに、机に視線を落とす。 I can't look straight at her, so I drop my gaze to the desk. 【伊織】「いいコンビになると思うんだけどね え」 Iori: I thought you two would make a good combination. 【瑛里華】「あんなことがあったら、むしろや りづらいわよ！」 Erika: When you do that kind of thing, it makes it a lot harder! 【伊織】「あれ、瑛里華は誰がサポートでもよ かった？」 Iori: Oh, so Erika you'd be alright with just anybody? 【瑛里華】 Erika: Thats.... 副会長がわずかに考え込んだ。 The vice president pauses to think. 【瑛里華】「支倉くんみたいに誠実な人のほうが、仕事はしやすいとは思うけど」 Erika: Hasekura-kun looks like he'd be easy to work with, and he's sincere and honest. 【孝平】「俺が誠実？」 Kouhei: I'm sincere? 【瑛里華】「兄さんにはめられたのに、わざ わざ謝るところとか」 Erika: Even though you were set up by my brother, you went out of your way to apologize. 【孝平】 「あれは、当然だろ」 Kouhei: Of course, that's natural. 【瑛里華】「そうやって当然だと思ってるところもね」 Erika: It's because you think it's natural that I say you're sincere. 【孝平】「そうなのか」 Kouhei: Is that so? 【伊織】「なら、問題ないね」 Iori: Then there's no problem right? 【伊織】「というわけで支倉君には、瑛里華専属の東儀征一郎的存在になってもらおう！」 Iori: Well then, Hasekura-kun, serve Erika as well as Tougi Seiichirou has served me. 俺の両肩に手を置き、キラキラした視線を向 けた。 He puts both his hands on my shoulders and his eyes sparkle as they look into mine. 【孝平】「はあ」 Kouhei: Ahh. 【征一郎】「伊織の意味不明な言い回しは気に するな」 Seiichirou: Don't mind Iori's confusing analogies. 【征一郎】「瑛里華と組んだ時に、個々で働く以上に効率がよくなればいいだけだ」 Seiichirou: I think it'll be fine as long as you two can become efficient working together. 【孝平】「なるほど。理由はなんとなく理解 しました」 Kouhei: I see. I kind of understand your reasoning. 【孝平】「で、俺はどんな仕事をすればいいんですか？」 Kouhei: So, what work do you want me to do? 【瑛里華】「初めは、仕事の仕方を覚えてほしいの」 Erika: First I want you to learn how we do our work here. 【孝平】「どうやって？」 Kouhei: How so? 【瑛里華】「実践あるのみよ」 Erika: Just practice! 俺に向けて人差し指を突きつけた。 She points her finger right at me. 白い指のむこうに、勝ち気な瞳が輝いている。 On the other side of that finger, her strong-willed eyes shine. 【瑛里華】「支倉くんには、何か一つ責任ある仕事をやってもらうわ」 Erika: For Hasekura, we'll find some extremely important work for you. 【孝平】「いきなりか？」 Kouhei: Already? 【瑛里華】「兄さんも征一郎さんも９月で引 退だから、それまでに仕事の進め方を覚えてもらわないとね」 Erika: My brother and Seiichirou are retiring in September, so you have to learn how to do the job by then. 引退まで４ヶ月半しかない。 Only four and a half months until they retire. それまでに、会長たちの穴を埋められるようにならないといけないのか。 Until then, we'll have to learn to fill the hole left by the president. 【瑛里華】「征一郎さん、体育祭を任せようと 思うんだけど問題はあるかしら」 Erika: Seiichirou-san, Do you see any problem with leaving the sports festival to him? 【征一郎】 「ないな、時期的にも最適だろう」 Seiichirou: None at all, it would be the perfect time too. 【瑛里華】「じゃあそうしましょう」 Erika: Then lets do that. 【孝平】「体育祭っ てなんの仕事なんだ？」 Kouhei: What kind of work has to be done for the sports festival? 【瑛里華】「体育祭の実行委員長よ」 Erika: It means to become the chairman of the sports festival. 【孝平】「委員長？　俺が？」 Kouhei: Chairman? Me? 【瑛里華】「毎年、生徒会役員が兼任してるか ら。今年は支倉くんに任せるわね」 Erika: Every year, one member of the student council does the job, this year we'll leave it to you. 微笑みを浮かべ、それから自分の席へと戻って 行く。 She smiles, then returns to her seat. 【孝平】「いや、でも、去年の体育祭とか知らないぞ」 Kouhei: But, I don't know anything about last years sports festival. 【伊織】「大丈夫大丈夫。委員長は印鑑を押し てればなんとかなる」 Iori: It's fine, it's fine. Just sign whatever they give you and it'll be okay somehow. 【孝 平】「そんないい加減でいいんですか」 Kouhei: Isn't doing that kind of thing a bit negligent? 【伊 織】「俺が去年やった時はそんなもんだった」 Iori: That's what I did last year. 【瑛里華】「兄さんの言うことをまともに聞い ちゃダメよ」 Erika: Don't listen to what my brother says. 【瑛里華】「でも体育祭実行委員はしっかりしてる人が多いから、初めての仕事には向いてるはず よ」 Erika: But there is a lot of skilled people on the sports festival committee, it's fine for your first job. 【瑛里華】「わからない事があれば兄さんにも聞けるし、困った時は私もフォローするわ」 Erika: If there anything you don't understand, ask my brother. If you have any problems, come to me and I'll follow up on it. 【孝平】「それなら、なんとかなるか」 Kouhei: In that case, I'll get it done somehow. 【征一郎】「どうする、支倉？」 Seiichirou: What will you do, Hasekura? いきなり委員長なんて務まるのか不安ではあ る。 I'm a bit uneasy about suddenly working as a chairman. しかももう本番まで１ヶ月を切っている。 And only one month until the sports festival. でも何事も経験だ。やってみよう、かな。 But I think it would be a good experience, let's try it. 【孝平】「できる限りは頑張ろうかと」 Kouhei: I'll do my best. 【瑛里華】「委員長 がそんな弱気じゃ、委員が不安になっちゃうわよ」 Erika: If the chairman is that timid, the committee members will be uneasy. 【瑛里華】「学院を影から支えて行くことに、自信と誇りを持って」 Erika: Since you're supporting the school you should be proud and have confidence! 副会長の檄にうなずく。 I give a nod at her speech. 【孝平】「あ、 ああ」 Kouhei: Ah, I will. 【瑛里華】 「支倉くん、胸を張っていきましょ」 Erika: Hasekura-kun, with confidence! あっさりと俺の逡巡を消し去る。 She quickly dispels my indecisiveness. いつか頼れる生徒会役員になって、堂々と隣に並べる時が来るんだろうか。 If I'm going to because a reliable member of the student council, I should act like it right? そんなコトを考え ながら、生徒会役員としての第一歩を踏み出すことにした。 Then I should start by taking my first step now. 【孝平】「わかった。 任せてくれ」 Kouhei: I understand, leave it to me. 【瑛里華】「うん、その調子よ」 Erika: Yes, exactly like that. 副会長は、満面の笑みを浮かべた。 The vice president smiles, lighting up her whole face. //April 17// 【孝平】「よう」 【陽菜】「あ、いらっしゃい」 陽菜のいるテーブルに焼きそばを置き、腰を下ろす。 少し遅れて、司も食べ物の載ったプレートを持ってきた。 【司】「昼にしちゃ空いてるな」 【孝平】「いいことだ」 【司】「だな」 【司】「なんだ、また焼きそば紅しょうが抜きか」 呆れたように言われる。 【孝平】「そっちこそ青椒肉絲（チンジャオロースー）ばっかりだろ」 呆れたように言い返す。 【陽菜】「あのね、二人とも」 【陽菜】「毎日違うもの食べないと体に悪いよ？」 【孝平】「それもそうだな」 言いながら司の肉を強奪。 仕返しとばかりに焼きそばを奪われた。 【司】「これで少しはバランスが取れるかもな」 【陽菜】「もっと野菜を取ったほうがいいよ」 【陽菜】「私のサラダ、少しあげるね」 【かなで】「貴重なサラダを人にあげるなんてっ！」 【かなで】「ひなちゃんサイコーっ！」 がしっ いきなり陽菜に抱きつき、頬をすりすり。 【陽菜】「お、お姉ちゃん、食事中だから抱きつくのはちょっと」 揺れる椅子の上で、陽菜が身をよじる。 【かなで】「うん。満足」 ぱっと陽菜から離れた。 何を食べたらこんなにテンション高く育つんだろうか。 【かなで】「じゃあ偉いひなちゃんには、わたしのサラダをあげよう」 自分の持ってきたサラダからレタスを陽菜の皿へ。 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃん、いいのに」 【かなで】「ひなちゃんが野菜不足で倒れないか心配なの」 【かなで】「だからそこの二人、今度からはわたしのをあげる」 【孝平】「いや、わざわざくれなくても」 【かなで】「ひなちゃんとわたしが心配するでしょ！」 【孝平】「もごはっ！」 レタスを口に突っ込まれた。 【陽菜】「お、お姉ちゃん」 【司】「うまいか」 【孝平】「死ぬとこだった！」 【かなで】「もう一枚いっとく？」 【孝平】「焼きそば以外も食べるようにしますから、大丈夫ですよ」 【かなで】「うんうん、それならお姉ちゃんも安心」 小さな手で頭を撫でられた。 【陽菜】「たまに私がバランスいい食事でも作って、みんなで食べるとか」 【孝平】「それは、さすがに大変だろ」 寮の部屋には、まず調理設備がない。 そして購買には料理の材料が売ってない。 だから、何かを作ろうとしたら、出来合いの物をミックスするしかない。 わざわざ週末に買い物するのも、調理道具をなんとかするのも大変な手間だろう。 【司】「俺が材料買ってきてもいいが、あまり重いと厳しいな」 【かなで】「基本は自分たちで栄養を取らないとダメだよ」 【かなで】「いつか鍋パーティくらいはしてみたいけど」 【陽菜】「そうだね」 【孝平】「これから夏になりますけどね……」 夏に鍋は暑そうだ。 【かなで】「あ」 【かなで】「こーへーに聞きたいことあったの忘れてた」 【孝平】「なんですか？」 陽菜と司も、かなでさんを見た。 【かなで】「生徒会に入ったってほんと？」 【孝平】「ええ、まあ。なんかそういうことになりました」 【かなで】「むー」 【陽菜】「あ、そうなんだ」 【孝平】「言おうと思ってたんだけど、忘れてた」 【陽菜】「呼び出しとかも、そういうことだったんだね」 【司】「まさか孝平がお偉いさんになるとはな」 【かなで】「ぐー」 【孝平】「なんですか」 【かなで】「お姉ちゃんになんの相談もなく決めたら寂しいよっ！」 ぺたしっ 【孝平】「なぜ風紀シール！？　風紀関係ないですよね！？」 【かなで】「じゃあはがす」 べりべりべり 【孝平】「痛たたたたっ！」 【陽菜】「だ、大丈夫？」 【かなで】「あのねこーへー、生徒会は危険なんだよ？」机に両手をついて、こっちに身を乗り出す。 真剣な目で俺の目を覗きこむ。 【陽菜】「そうなの？」 【かなで】「ナベのフタだけ持って大気圏突入するくらい危険なの」 【司】「相当危険だな」 【孝平】「えっと、具体的には……？」 【かなで】「策略と謀略と疑念と疑惑とあとアレに包まれた場所なの！」 【孝平】「アレってなんですか」 【かなで】「わたしが聞きたいよ！」 逆ギレか！ 【孝平】「生徒会について何か知ってるんですか？」 【かなで】「ううん、キュッピーンって思うだけ」 【孝平】「キュッピーン？」 【かなで】「直感の音」 【孝平】「なるほど」 つまり別に理由があるわけじゃないのか。 【司】「まあ普通じゃないのは間違いない」 【陽菜】「大変かもしれないけど、頑張ってね」 【陽菜】「相談になら、いつでものれるから」 【孝平】「ありがとう」 【かなで】「入っちゃったものは仕方ない。困ったときは助けてあげよう」 【孝平】「ありがとうございます」 【かなで】「なんで目を逸らしながら言うの？」 【孝平】「他意はないです」 【かなで】「他に黙ってることない？」 【孝平】「黙ってたわけじゃないですけど、体育祭の実行委員長になりました」 【陽菜】「委員長！？」 【かなで】「そうきたかー」 【陽菜】「いきなりなんて、すごいね」 【孝平】「何をしたらいいかさっぱりなんだけどな」 【かなで】「大丈夫、わたしも寮長になった時はさっぱりだったから」 【司】「まあ、気張りすぎんなよ」 【孝平】「そうだな」 【陽菜】「応援するね」 【孝平】「さんきゅ」 みんなに励まされて、体が軽くなったような。 自分じゃ気づかなかったけど、プレッシャーを感じてたのかもしれない。 放課後。 昨日と同じように監督生室へと向かった。 そういえば副会長が、笑顔で入ってくるようにと言ってたな。 にやり。 こんなもんだろうか？ 鏡がないと、どんな顔してるかわからんな……。 【孝平】「どうも」 【伊織】「なんで口の端を歪めてるんだい？」 【伊織】「ハードボイルドにイメチェン？」 【孝平】「失礼な。笑顔ですよ」 【伊織】「支倉君のレベルなら、さらに上位の笑顔を繰り出せるはずだよ」 【孝平】「必殺技じゃないんですから」 【伊織】「いいや、笑顔は恋の必殺技さ」 【伊織】「見本を見せようか？」 【孝平】「俺に恋の必殺技を向けてどうするんですか」 【伊織】「支倉君のハートをトキめかせる自信があるんだけど」【孝平】「なおさら遠慮しときます」 【瑛里華】「アホなこと言ってる場合じゃないわ、もう時間よ」 【伊織】「おっと、そうだった」 【伊織】「さあ、行こうか支倉君」 【孝平】「どこへですか？」 【瑛里華】「体育祭実行委員会、第一回目の会議よ」【孝平】「は？」 【瑛里華】「さあ、支倉くんの力を存分に発揮してきてね！」 笑顔で背中を押された。 【伊織】「んじゃ、レッツゴー♪」 呆然としている俺の手を会長が引っ張った。 【伊織】「さ、急いだ急いだ」 【伊織】「みんなが委員長の君を待ってるよ」 【孝平】「いや、でもなんの準備もしてないし、去年の資料もまだ見てないですよ！」 【伊織】「まあまあ。なんとかなるよ」 びしっと決めてこいと言われても、何も知らずに行ってどうしろというのか。 いや、どうせ委員会のメンバーとは体育祭までのつきあいだ。 波風さえ立てなければいいのかもしれない。 頼りない委員長と思われたとしても、すぐに関係なくなるもんな。 と、今までの俺なら考えていたかもしれない。 でも、これからはそういうわけにはいかない。 短い付き合いだろうがなんだろうが、精一杯やらないと。 【孝平】「ちょっと待ってください」 会長を呼び止めた。 【伊織】「ん？」 【孝平】「入る前に聞きたいんですけど」 【伊織】「時間がないよ」 【孝平】「すぐ済みます」 【伊織】「じゃあ、一つだけなら」 【孝平】「去年の第一回目の会議でしたことを教えてください」 【伊織】「いい質問だね」 意味ありげに、口の端を吊り上げてみせる。 【伊織】「委員長の引き継ぎ、名簿の作成、オリジナル競技の話し合い」 【伊織】「以上の三本だ」 【孝平】「オリジナル競技？」 【伊織】「実行委員の考えた競技。ウチの体育祭の目玉さ」 【伊織】「心配はいらないよ」 【伊織】「委員の大半は去年の経験者だし、やる気溢れるメンツが揃ってるから」 やる気溢れる委員たちをまとめるはずの委員長が、素人。 しっかりしないと、すぐに不満が出そうだ。 教室に入ると、多くの視線が俺に集中した。 一部の女生徒の視線は会長に釘づけ。 【伊織】「やあ、お待たせしてしまって申し訳ない」 【女子生徒Ａ】「そんな、全然大丈夫です」【男子生徒Ｅ】「会長、今年もお願いします」 会長は去年の体育祭で相当な信頼を得ているようだ。 【伊織】「見知った顔が多いようだけど、新入生もいるのでまずは挨拶を」 【伊織】「アオノリのマネでやります」 青砥先生のマネ？ 【伊織】「僕は生徒会会長、前体育祭実行委員長の千堂伊織だ」 もはや本人にしか聞こえない……。 【伊織】「そのインスタント麺は、僕の秘蔵品だ」 【女子生徒Ｄ】「あはは、そっくりー」【女子生徒Ｂ】「会長ってすごいね」 緊張していた新入生たちも、口もとを押さえて笑う。 一瞬で、部屋の中の空気が優しくなった。 【伊織】「さて、ここで今回の委員長を紹介しよう」 ざわめきが起こる。 【伊織】「静粛に頼むよ。さあ支倉君、どうぞ」 会長の隣。 いつもは教師のいる位置に立つ。 教室の椅子に座る全員を見つめ返す。 全部で４０人ほどか。 先輩も、同級生も、後輩も混じっているようだ。 静かな農村に入り込んだ不審者を見る村人のような目で俺を見ている。 緊張は、ない。 教室のこの位置に立つことは慣れている。 転校する度にそうしてきたように、まずは自己紹介をすればいい。 【孝平】「今年の体育祭、実行委員長に就任しました生徒会役員の支倉孝平です」 拍手のかわりに、小さなざわめきが起きた。 【男子生徒Ｃ】「生徒会にいたっけ？」 【女子生徒Ｅ】「あれじゃない？　女風呂覗いた人」 【女子生徒Ｃ】「あ、そうかも」 様々な囁きが聞こえる。 【孝平】「俺は、この４月に転校してきたばかりです」 【孝平】「だからこの学院の体育祭のことは何も知りません」 【伊織】「……そんなこと言っちゃっていいのかい？」 会長の囁きに対し、小さく「任せて下さい」と囁き返す。 会長は、腕を組んで笑顔を浮かべた。 【孝平】「この委員会には、去年も参加した方が多いそうですね」 【孝平】「だから、できる限りそういった方の意見を聞いていきたいと思います」 沈黙。 さて、ここからだ。 【孝平】「では、俺には何ができるのか」 【孝平】「俺は今まで転校を繰り返し、いろいろな学校を渡り歩き、数多くの体育祭を見てきました」 【孝平】「その中で、楽しかったことや感動したことを、形にして提案します」 【孝平】「去年までの体育祭に、今までになかった楽しさや感動を提案すること」 【孝平】「それが俺にできることです」 小さな拍手。 それでも、拍手が起きた。 【伊織】「デメリットの後にメリットの提示か。印象は悪くないね」 再び、会長が囁きかける。 【伊織】「支持率は２５％ってとこだね。後はどうする？」 【孝平】「援軍に期待ってとこです」 小さく口にして、教室に視線を戻す。 【孝平】「まだ不安に思われる方もいるでしょう」 【孝平】「ご安心下さい。俺たちには頼れる男がついています」 【孝平】「紹介しましょう、影のスーパーアドバイザー、千堂伊織会長です！」 【伊織】「おや？」 【男子生徒Ｄ】「待ってました！」 【女子生徒Ｄ】「会長ー！」 【孝平】「さ、一言どうぞ」 【伊織】「ありがとう、ありがとう」 【伊織】「支倉君は役員としては経験が浅いけど、やる気はあるから大丈夫」 【伊織】「彼が言った通り、背後には俺がついてる」 肩を組まれた。 【伊織】「そんなわけで、彼に委員長任せちゃってもいいかなー？」 【生徒たち】「いいともー！」 昼のテレビ番組を思わせるかけ声が、教室中に響いた。会長の力を利用するのはできれば避けたかったが、この際仕方がない。 とりあえず、みんなに委員長として認められることが重要だ。 そういう意味では、一応の成功、ということになるのかもしれない。 【孝平】「それでは、名簿作成に入りたいと思います」 その後、名簿作成やオリジナル競技の会議もつつがなく進んでいった。 【孝平】「はあ……」 【瑛里華】「はい、お茶」 【孝平】「ありがと」 【瑛里華】「で、どうだったの？」 【伊織】「よかったよ」 【瑛里華】「どんな風に？」 【伊織】「みんなに委員長として認められたね」 【伊織】「俺の後任だから、比べられて不満が出るだろうと思ってたけど」 【瑛里華】「無駄に人気あるものね」 【伊織】「それを逆手に取って、利用したのはいいアイデアだった」 【瑛里華】「へえ」 【伊織】「オリジナル競技についてはとりあえず保留」 【伊織】「次回の会議までに全員で考えてくることになった」 【伊織】「ぐだぐだにならなかっただけでも上出来だよ」 【瑛里華】「支倉くんの初陣の感想は？」【孝平】「最悪の展開を避けるのが精一杯だった」 【孝平】「みんなが会長に『今年も委員長をやってくれ』っていつ頼み出すかわからなかったし」 【瑛里華】「ぎりぎり成功？」 【孝平】「そんな感じ」 【瑛里華】「慢心することなく、次の会議に向けて準備できるわね」 【孝平】「ポジティブだな」 【瑛里華】「前向きな思考は、力になるわよ」 人差し指をぴっと立てて言った。 【瑛里華】「それで、これからどうするの？」 【孝平】「とりあえず、早いとこ過去の体育祭の資料が見たいんだけど」 【瑛里華】「一応私が探してみたんだけど、見つからないのよね」 【瑛里華】「兄さん、どこにやったの？」 【伊織】「忘れちゃった」 【瑛里華】「いいわ。私と支倉くんで探すから」 端正な眉尻を吊り上げながら、紅茶に口をつける。 【孝平】「しかし、なんで実行委員はあんなにやる気に溢れてるんですか？」 【孝平】「２年、３年連続でやってる人がほとんどだし」 よっぽど実行委員の仕事が面白いとしか思えない。 【伊織】「それはね、ちょっとした役得もあるからさ」 【孝平】「役得？」 【伊織】「そのうちわかるよ」 【伊織】「オリジナル競技はどうする気なんだい？」 【孝平】「過去の資料を見て、考えようと思ってたんですけど」 体育祭をいっぱい見てきたなんて言ったからには、下手な案は出せない。 【孝平】「これからじっくり考えますよ」 【伊織】「楽しみにしてるよ」 【瑛里華】「あ、支倉くん」 【瑛里華】「次回から、会議は一人で行くことになるからね」 【孝平】「わかった」 これからは前委員長である会長と比べられることになるだろう。 とは言っても、焦っても仕方ない。 【孝平】「任せてくれと言った以上、頑張るよ」 【瑛里華】「その言葉、ちゃんと現実にして私に見せてね」勝ち気な表情に、思わずどきりとする。 失望はさせたくない、と思った。